The present disclosure generally relates to eye face tracking systems, and specifically relates to eye tracking systems that include micro-LEDs.
Eye tracking systems track imaging light reflected off different regions of eyes thereby to track viewers' points of attention. For example, light reflected off corneas is used to track positions of eyes and reflected off irises is used to track positions of pupils. However, it is challenging to accurately track the users' points of attention. As one example, some users have small eye area which limits the cornea and/or iris area that can be imaged. As another example, it is difficult to accurately estimate gaze direction in systems with a wide field of view because several glint sources are needed to generate light necessary for tracking the positions of the eyes over a wide range of angles.
Glint sources generating light for tracking the positions of the eyes are typically placed at the periphery of viewing optics that are outside the field of view of imaging displays. However, this limits the performance and accuracy of eye tracking systems, particularly for cases where the view of the users' eyes is limited or where the eyes are tracked over a wide range of angles.